1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retaining devices to prevent the shifting of loads within an enclosed space, and more particularly, to an improved load retaining device for vehicles, particularly trucks, to prevent shifting of the load of the truck while in transit.
2. Summary of Related Art
Cargo within trucks, unless it substantially fills the available space, tends to shift position during transit, in response to acceleration, deceleration and/or bumps or other vibrations. Typically during loading, trucks are not totally filled, thus resulting in the shifting problem. While mechanisms such as cargo webs are available for retaining cargo, such webs are unwieldy and are especially unsuitable for situations where frequent loading and unloading occur.
One type of extendable bracing bar is a hydraulic bracing bar. Hydraulic bracing bars have proven to be unsuitable for most applications due to occurrence of leakage and poor performance in cold temperatures.
Extendable bracing bars are well known in the art of load bracing in the trucking industry. Many of these bars provide for a large imprecise adjustment of the bar length and then a shorter, more precise adjustment to optimize the bar length for the retaining purposes. An example of such a bar is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,095, which describes a load securing device for holding cargo within trucks against shifting during motion of the truck. The bar of U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,095 provides a gross adjustment and a final adjustment via a pinion gear engaged with a rack. The final adjustment structure does not utilize springs so as to increase the durability of the device. This bracing bar has not found its way into commercial use.
A disadvantage of this bracing bar is that the final adjusting mechanism is exposed to the environment. As such, the mechanism is vulnerable to damage from accidental contact or through added exposure to contaminants during normal usage. Additionally, there can be danger to the user or to the cargo from the exposed adjusting mechanism. It would be preferable to minimize the possibility of damage to this mechanism.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved load securing device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a load securing device which minimizes the possibility of damage or undue wear to the fine adjustment mechanism.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a load securing bar where the operator and the load are not exposed to the mechanism of the gear and rack.